


Hair

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Ficlet, M/M, Vignette, connor's oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Dead skin cells only go so far, giving Connor nearly the same results each time, altered only by Hank's recent diet and the products he uses that week.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Twitter prompt.

Dead skin cells only go so far, giving Connor nearly the same results each time, altered only by Hank's recent diet and the products he uses that week. 

It isn't that he seeks out pieces to sample, but neither does he decline when he finds the opportunity among the scarce debris on the kitchen counter, or the more plentiful bits atop the fabric of the less-clean sofa. 

When Hank ties back his hair in the middle of the game, Connor's eyes shift from the television to his friend, following those deft fingers and lingering on the skin of his nape. What would it be like to taste the clean, living skin on Hank's body? To know what skin and hair care products he's wearing now, to taste the fresh sweat and learn all the information that it carries, and to smell him up close, soaking up all the data he can gather?

"Doesn't look that bad, does it?" 

Hank's voice snaps Connor out of it, preconstructions and theoretical samples shattering. 

Connor's expression betrays nothing. "It's a good look for you." 

Hank settles. After a moment, he says, "Thanks."


End file.
